Kaitlin Kumo
Kaitlin Kumo(ケートリン カモ keetorin kamo): Is a skilled wizard of the Warrior Angel Guild along with her partner Spade. She was trained by her mother, Flora the Forest Dragon in mastering Forest Dragon Slayer Magic until she mysteriously went missing 7 years ago. She was also given a Forest Dragon Slayer Lacrima which she implanted inside her body making her a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. 'She is a member of Team Ragnarock lead by Zanto Shima who she appears to have a crush on. Appearance is a beautiful young woman with long wavy black hair, which she styles into twin-tails tied with black ribbons that was given to her by her mother the forest dragon . She has bangs covering her forehead with a gap in the middle. She has light blue eyes and smooth skin. Her green colored guild mark is on the back of her right shoulder blade. She has a nicely toned figure and her clothing consists of a red long sleeved, turtleneck sweater with a white cross on the chest, a black skirt and long, black socks. Her clothes are always changing but her fashion usually consist of dark colored, girly clothes. Personality Kaitlin is naturally kind hearted and very gentle, and try's to stay on good terms with everyone in the guild. She can be very talkative and will spark up a conversation about anything with anyone; wither its recent missions, the weather, or just gossip. Kaitlin is always eager to make new friends and treats everyone politely and respectfully. She cares deeply for her friends and would try to care for them any way possible. She is very loyal to the guild and is willing to risk her life to protect it and her friends. Kaitlin is gentle and caring towards others. She is always worried about others and puts them ahead of herself. Despite being naturally kind she is willing to fulfill her role as a wizard Kaitlin admires the wilderness that she feels connected to it. Whenever shes in contact with water or in a sunlight rays she is effected more then any other person for it feels more comfortable to her. She adores the site of a gorgeous garden of flowers or even a beautiful view of a meadow. She has a nurturing care for plant life and cares for it. She becomes sad when she sees a dead plant or not yet bloomed flower and wishes she can help it for she can sense how they feel. History Magic and Abilities [[Forest Dragon Slayer Magic (TheSpice)|'Forest Dragon Slayer Magic]]:''' A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Kaitlin the power and characteristics of a Forest Dragon. Allowing her to create and manipulate plants from all over her body. Most of her attacks involve transforming her arms into blunt, plant type weapons, which she can do at will. She is also able to manipulate other plant life around her to assist her in various ways. Along with a Dragon Slayer's signature ability to eat external sources of her element to heal herself and regain power, thus making her immune to plant type attacks. Kaitlin is able to increase her magic power when shes standing in intense sunlight thus making her attacks far stronger. Kaitlin has a unique ability to communicate to plant life by placing her forehead on a nearby plant and able to sense how they feel. This has proven to be a great asset to her for getting to know the land and to be alert for near by or incoming enemies. Kaitlin was not only trained Dragon Slayer Magic by her mother, the Forest Dragon, Flora but she also derives her magic from a '''Dragon Slayer Lacrima implanted in her body making her a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. * Forest Dragon Roar: Kaitlin's signature roar attack. ** True Forest Dragon Roar: The true power of Kaitlin's roar attack * Forest Dragon Vine Whip: ** Forest Dragon Vine Shield: ** * Forest Dragon Crushing Fang: * Forest Dragon : * Forest Dragon Razor Leaf Dance: * Dragon Slayer Secret Art: **'Grand Gia :' Hand to Hand Combatant: ''' '''Enhance Smell: Enhance Hearing: Enhance Durability: Enhance Endurance: Enhance Reflexes: